


Too Old

by Mealea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Avalon - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Magic Reveal, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mealea/pseuds/Mealea
Summary: Everyone from the age of Arthur has long since faded into legend. Merlin remains. As the centuries pass, old age has crept slowly but surely to reduce Merlin to a arthritic old codger.One dreary day in March, Merlin is given a choice. Continue to wander aimlessly across the world or await the king's return in the glory of Avalon.____________________________________________________________________________________________Merlin struggles to acclimate to Avalon. Torn between seeing Arthur again and hiding behind the identity of an old man named Emrys, Merlin searches for a way to regain his youth!Includes occasional illustrations and a good deal of old man Merlin.





	1. Begin

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have just joined 'archive of our own' and this is my first tale. 
> 
> If you have taken the time to read this then please enjoy the snippet I have set forth (which can be read as a stand alone). If I hear that you would like me to continue I will be more than happy to create a story involving Merlin's adventures in Avalon and his reunion with Arthur. I shall even weave in a satisfying Merthur relationship for you. 
> 
> So please read on and comment if you would like me to continue the tale of 'Too Old'.
> 
> (Updated)

Merlin, the great sorcerer of Arthurian legend was currently pursuing the way of the vagabond.

Disheveled and dirty he wandered. A crooked back and gnarled fingers moved silently through the brushlands of the United Kingdom. A chilly March breeze slipped its way through the trees causing his long white locks to brush across his cheeks.

As the sun peeked its way through the dreary grey sky above, old man Merlin felt a lovely warmth fall upon his sun-starved skin. As the breezes rustled the branches before him he startled. Craning his stiff neck forward despite the protest from his arthritic bones, he could see it. The sparkle of the sun upon water.

Merlin began to stumble forward, feet quickened by the slope of the countryside until he was in a light run that made his knees ache. He hastened his stride; the water becoming more visible through the shrubs and dwarfed trees of the area.

Faster, faster. With a yank Merlin felt himself wrenched backwards. He swayed slowly as he regained his balance. Looking over his shoulder he saw his lengthy white beard hopelessly tangled in a dense Sweet Briar. Silver hair was spun around sharp thorns and wrinkled rose hips.

“Merlin’s Beard!” he cursed. It was an expression that had grown in popularity over the past decade and had had him in stitches the first few times he had used it. There was no humor however, in his mood at the moment. He was achy from age and cold from his travels. And so very very world weary.

He tugged at his beard, effectively ripping himself free. He stomped away from the shrub crossly leaving several silver strands behind.

 

___________________________

 

Merlin was now essentially crashing through the winter bushes. All his thoughts upon the lake just ahead.

It had been many centuries. Merlin had lived through countless lives of man but had never once returned to the Lake of Avalon. He had been to all stretches of the vast world and yet could never seem to bear returning to the shores of his greatest misery.

He wasn’t quite sure what had changed his mind. This was not the anniversary of King Arthur’s passing nor a day marked significant by the calendars of Druids or modern men. Merlin had contemplated his need to finally return to the lake and found no clear answer that satisfied. Perhaps it was his last bout of insanity that had brought on this thinking. Indeed, Merlin had found himself passing into insanity and then back again multiple times throughout his long stretch of existence. He had simply been alive too long. Alone too long.

Time had stretched on and now he was here. The water lay a calm grey before him. Merlin stepped out of the last of the brush, his muddy boots crunched on the stones of the lake shore. He straightened his back to it fullest and gazed across the misty cold waters to the isle of Avalon.

 

___________________________

 

The water was surprisingly still. The winds that had danced across his face earlier that morning had died down and the faint hint of sun had once again been swallowed up by the thick clouds of the season.

Merlin stood upon the banks of the lake for quite some time before his legs grew weary. He sat down, absently running his rough fingers over the smooth stones of the shore.

“And what should I do now?” Merlin muttered, surprised by the harsh scratchy voice that came out. His throat had become sore from the raw winter air. He brought a hand up to his neck and rubbed it gingerly.

Merlin sat for a good thirty minutes more before he scooted closer to the water’s edge. There was a slightly raised bank where he sat. The small waves of the lake fell below the shore line as the water levels waited for the surge of replenishing spring floods.

Merlin peered down at the water. He raised a hand and swiped it to the right just above the surface. His eyes flared gold. Suddenly the water before him was as still as glass. Merlin gazed at his reflexion.

“When did you grow so old, Merlin?” He said to himself with a tired sigh. “Old and useless and tired and alone!” His frustration grew and he glared at the face of the wizened old man before him. _The magic is gone. Retreated across the gates! I’m the only one left and I have to remain. Why?! Why must I remain_? With that Merlin struck at the wrinkled image with his hand. The water mirror disappeared and with it the reflection.

 

___________________________

 

Merlin remained where he sat as the day passed by. His stomach growled hungrily at the neglect, but Merlin ignored it. The clouds began to glow a pinkish hue as the hours of dusk settled onto the landscape. Still Merlin sat. He had no drive to leave. No plan for the future.

The colors of the evening settled in as the clouds began to break up. The winter sky was crisp, the stars shone beautifully cold in the indigo lake of the heavens. Merlin returned his gaze to the waters of Lake Avalon. He shivered at the frigid March night, pulling his worn, dirty jacket tighter. There were many patches upon the cloth where Merlin had made repairs to the material. Many of the swatches of fabric were the wrong shade or pattern but Merlin’s stitches were even and tight. Years of practice after all.

Merlin’s eyes fell tiredly upon the stars that freckled the waters before him. As he began to nod off despite the cold biting at his extremities he began to hear himself talking.

“ _You must...awake...ake...Mer...lin. Sleep...not...slee..._ ”

 _Why even listen?_ He thought. _How foolish. Perhaps a new age of madness is descending upon me._  He listened halfheartedly to the words until he realized his voice was no longer that smooth. The words that flowed just beyond his consciousness where sweet and young. It had been centuries since his voice had such a lovely tone.

“Merlin!” Came a loud call as he felt a splash of water strike his bowed head.

Merlin startled awake. He sputtered, looking around, mouth agape. His eyes landed on a glow bubbling up from the depths.

“Merlin. You musn’t fall into slumber...I’ve been calling to you.”

“Freya...?” Merlin ventured. He scolded himself for holding a hope.

“You can not choose to perish here, dear friend.” Merlin watched the figure of the Lady of the Lake rise from the glowing waters. “I know you are tired. I can see the weariness on your face and in your eyes.” She gave him a sad little smile.

A strange though suddenly struck him. Had he come here to die? Was that the true purpose of his return?

Freya glided gracefully forward. Her bare feet made barely a ripple on the dark waters of the lake. She stood before him, a figure of the past, so beautiful, so pure. She beckoned to Merlin and he stood; slowly and painfully he uncurled his stiff, cold body.

“Merlin,” Freya repeated.

“Freya,” Merlin answered. “You splashed water all over me Freya. I’m an old man you know.” He felt the corners of his lips curl ever so slightly as he gazed at a woman he had known nearly fifteen hundred years before.

“My most sincere apologies, dear Merlin,” she answered and Merlin could see her smiling now as well. Not the sad smile from earlier. This smile was warm and loving.

 

___________________________

 

There Merlin stood. Emrys, the most powerful warlock to ever live. He stood before the glowing Lady of the Lake in rags, wet from the waters of Avalon, looking like a shadow of the once powerful, brave and loyal man he had been.

“You cannot choose to perish here.” Freya repeated. Merlin took a step forward raising his hand ever so slightly.

“Freya. I’ve missed you,” he told her after a moment. Looking into her kind eyes he forgot the cold. She returned his gaze patiently. Merlin took a breath.

“I'm tired.” He began. “So very tired, Freya. I have waited so long that I've lost myself.” He looked away for a moment. “Perhaps I really did come here to die.”

He looked back to Freya, who remained calm. "Long ago I thought I must _wait_. Wait for the return of our king. But the magic has receded from the world, I am all alone.” The sadness in his voice began to grow steadily until he had to pause and take a shuddering breath. "I don't think I need to wait anymore."

He did not have a chance to continue before Freya spoke. “I understand Merlin, I truly do. The ancient magics of the earth have been watching you. You have done so well to hold on this long.” At this point she reached her arms out as far as she could and grasped Merlin’s in her own.

“I have come for you.” She said and gave his withered hands a squeeze.

“What do you mean?” Merlin asked. His mind raced with the various possibilities her words could imply. He pushed his thoughts aside and returned his focus on Freya as she began to explain.

Freya’s delicate white fingers still clasped in his. “The ancient magics of Avalon are remorseful that you have been made to wait in suffering all these years. Time does not have influence on the magics and thus did not realize the burden time has upon you.”

Freya stroked his aged hands, so sore from arthritis. “The return of Arthur is still prophesied. But if you would so desire, I have been sent to welcome you to wait in the land of Avalon beneath these waters.” At that Freya released his hands. Stepping back she cast a hand behind her and the water parted into what very much resembled a gate.

“Well, now I’m quite confused.” Merlin gave another small smile. His eyes began to sparkle with a hint of humor as they had in the past. “I thought you said I mustn't perish here?”

Freya returned his smile, pleased to see a bit of the Merlin she had once known return to the eyes of her friend. “I do not lead you to death, Merlin. Your friends wait below, in the land of Avalon, as do the ancient magics. You may go to them, until the time comes for this land to need your aid.”

Merlin held her gaze for a long moment.

“You're serious.”

“Yes,” she answered softly.

A thought came to him. It was an insignificant memory, but precious none the less.  _Sitting on a grassy knoll with Arthur. The horses from their hunting trip tied loosely nearby to graze. Merlin had probably said something cheeky and Arthur had shoved him hard enough to knock him over into the summer grass. Arthur hadn't turned towards him but Merlin could see the edge of his smile. He remained laying there staring at the sunny sky and the relaxed back of the King._  The memory danced about his head. It filled him with warmth and nostalgia.

Merlin turned back to Freya. “So I can see them all again? Arthur and Gaius and all the others?”

“I’m afraid that not everyone was to wait in Avalon.” She replied solemnly. “Some have journeyed on ahead.”

Merlin took a deep breath but only needed to consider for a moment. “I will go,” he told her. He took a step into the lake. His boot submerged in the numbingly cold water but he still took another step.

“Please take me there, Freya.”

After so many years without a path before him, Merlin had wilted against the power of time. And yet here he stood, hand in hand with a friend long since faded who pulled him gently towards the shining gate of Avalon. Whatever lay beyond the gate Merlin did not care. He had a future once again and he could feel the excitement singing through his veins.

They stepped into the gate and the doors of water swung shut behind them with a gentle splash.

To be continued...


	2. Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has crossed the gate. What is different, and what is not?
> 
> As per your request, I have decided to continue the story. It'll be a relatively long story. It's going to focus on plot and interactions over a quick roll in the sack. You dig?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add my illustrations when I have the time and energy. Let me know if you like them.

 

                                                   

 

 Merlin hadn’t expected passing through the gates to be painful. He hadn’t really given it much thought before grasping hold of Freya’s outstretched hand. But, oh did it hurt! He had never felt an agony quite like it. Having endured his fair share of skirmishes in the past, the closest sensation he could place to this was the time when he had swallowed that poison. The pain was inside him, raw and relentless. It felt like it was ripping him apart and forming him anew.

But as quickly as the pain came it just as suddenly vanished. Merlin felt a huge pressure release him as his head broke the surface of the water.

Freya pulled him up by the elbow, hoisting him until he was level with her. As the water poured off of him he glanced down at his feet. They were both standing delicately upon the surface of the lake. His muddy boots making small ripples where Freya’s ivory feet made none.

“Merlin, we have crossed the gate,” Freya said quite matter-of-factly.

Merlin glanced at her then turned to look around. The morning sun was shining, though it had been evening only moments before. The lake looked much the same. The shore was made of the same stone and the lake held the same shape. But he noticed the horizon held a jagged mountain range that was certainly not there before. The nearby forest was dotted with trees of shapes and colors he couldn’t identify. And the air held a earthy, ancient scent that tickled his nose and gave him a strange sense of nostalgia.

Merlin heard Freya shift behind him and turned back to her. His mouth was agape and his eyes shone with awe. She had been silently watching him as he took in the new world around him.

“It’s really Avalon, isn’t it?” Merlin said, his voice choking slightly with emotion. “Thank you so much Freya!” She smiled and leading Merlin by the hand passed gracefully over the water towards the shore. Merlin was still taking in the new sights when a warm breeze blew over them. Merlin shook his head as dozens of moist silver strands tickled his face. He sighed heavily, shoulders slumping as they neared the shore.

Freya looked him over with concern. “Whatever is the matter dear Merlin?” she asked. Merlin’s head fell to the side as he answered in a melodramatic tone.

“I suppose... I just _figured_...That I’d be young again when we arrived here. You know, the glow, poof, magic sort of thing.

Merlin moved forward releasing Freya’s hand as he stepped ashore. She remained settled on the water as she chuckled softly at his protruding lower lip.

“I do remember your magic to this day. Glowing and poof and then, magic.” She hid her giggles modestly behind a hand as he continued to pout. “I must say, dear friend. I had not expected to ever see a man your age pout so.”

Merlin snorted before smiling fondly at her. “It would have been nice to have had more time together back then.” Merlin offered.

Freya ran a hand through her dark hair. She twirled the ends between her fingers, shrugging as she answered. “It was not meant to be.”

She looked back up. “I will be here at the lake should you need me. I can not touch dry land but I can travel among the waters of Avalon. My presence is much stronger at the source so I tend to spend my time here...mostly.”

“Do you know where Arthur and the knights are?” Merlin asked softly. "They are here, aren't they?"

“I believe they have a stronghold of sorts to the east. I spotted a warrior from the past, not three days prior. He was headed in that direction.” She pointed just left of the morning horizon.

“Do you know which knight?”

Freya shook her head. “I’m afraid I do not know of his name. He had a friendly way about him and passed by while singing to himself. I don’t know if that information is of any help.”

“It is Freya. This is wonderful! You don’t know how long I’ve waited for a bearing.” He rolled his shoulders while turning towards the rising sun. “I’m heading east!”

Turning back, Merlin reached out and held her arm gently. “Thank you. _Truly_ , thank you.” His gratitude could be seen plainly in his clear blue eyes.

“Merlin.”

“Yes?”

“I’m glad I could see you once again.”

“As am I, my lady.” Merlin answered sincerely. “Once I find Arthur I will most certainly visit you again.”

Freya squeezed his hand once before letting go and stepping back. Merlin took a deep breath and turned back to the east.

He was some distance from the lake shore when he heard Freya’s voice echoing behind him. He spun but Freya was nowhere to be seen. Still, her gentle voice floated towards him.

“Merlin, this is Avalon. There may be a way to regain your youth. If any man can achieve this feat I believe it will be you...you...ou…”

“Please be careful...ful...ul. Take my blessing...sing...ng.”

 

______________________________________

 

Merlin realized too late that he should have asked Freya for more information about the land of Avalon. He was in a small glen in the thick of the forest to the east, completely surrounded by a herd of strange creatures.

Everything in Avalon felt slightly different from the world he knew. A bit odd. The plants and animals; even the sounds and smells were different. It was as exhilarating as it was alarming.

Take these beasts before him. Could they do him harm. Would they? Their appearance suggested a herbivore. But Merlin had fought enough magical creatures beside Arthur, to know not to assume. They were shaped like wild asses, but taller. Their tails were split into two and their patterning was more similar to a jaguar.

More importantly, could he even use his magic here, in this strange land?

One beast stepped forward lazily, Merlin took a breath and felt his magic stirring stronger than ever. He let out the breath. _He could do this._ He was rusty for sure. But he could still fight.

Merlin was pulled out of his thoughts by a tug on his jacket from behind. It was a second ass. This one bearing a long scar on its hip. The creature was sluggishly munching on his worn coat.

He pulled his jacket from the ass’s mouth with a tug. After a moment’s sharp observation Merlin deemed the creatures harmless, and even a bit stupid. He put his wrinkled old hand on Scar-Rump’s nose, giving it a long rub. Some of the other ass’s stepped forward for similar treatment.

Merlin felt a bit like a lost child. Not knowing the rules of this land he was walking blind. Finding a way to regain his youth and former strength would have to wait. He needed to gather information...or...find a guide. Someone who knew the land of Avalon.

“Certainly anyone I meet here will know more than I do.” Merlin told the creature he was scratching on the chin. It answered by letting it’s dark green tongue roll out of its open mouth.

Merlin wrinkled his nose as drool started to stream off the lolling tongue. But he kept conversing with the beast like the crazy old man that he was.

“I suppose I shall try and find Arthur and the knights first. That is why I came here after all. After that…” Another ass knocked the drooling one out of the way and presented it’s shoulders. “After that, I’ll see if I can learn as much about this place as possible. And then, I’ll become young again!” He declared boldly.

He swatted Scar-Rump away as he nibbled at his fraying jacket again.

“But then again...I don’t know if I want Arthur to see the old man I have become.” Merlin said sadly. He looked into the dim but comforting eyes of a particularly tall ass.

Suddenly all of the creature’s heads shot up in alert. Their ears pricked forward, legs still, dual tails swatting nervously. Merlin squinted in the direction of concern. He saw nothing but heard a faint snap. The air blew past him as the herd bounded away through the forest.

Merlin took a second to duck behind a thick tree covered in a leafy vine. Just in time to see a band of three make their way into the small clearing.

The strangers were, as far as he could tell, human. There were two men. One was rather short with his rusty hair pulled back and tied with a thong. The second was tall and burly. He had a wide nose and an unkempt beard. The third stranger was a woman; thin and wiry but held herself with confidence that suggested leadership.

Tall 'n burly, had a woven sack over his shoulder that wriggled when he came to a stop in the sunlight.

“We stop here for lunch.” The woman stated.

“Edeva, should I feed the kid too?” Tall 'n burly asked.

The red headed man spoke without looking up from his pack. “Why should we? We’ll be be handing him off by tomorrow morning.”

Edeva, Merlin supposed, shot him a look of disdain. “Give him water, Murl. If we have any scraps left over we can give them to him.” She looked at the sack. “But I doubt he’ll eat.”

Merlin watched as tall 'n burly, now named Murl unravelled the ties to the sack. He pulled it open to reveal a tearful boy, about four years old.

Merlin felt his anger surge as he confirmed the trio were involved in child smuggling.

Edeva, leaned her back against a nearby tree. “I hate this job. Why did we even agree?”

Redhead frowned at her. “This job pays three times as much as our usual work. Stop acting like you have a conscience now.”

Murl was ignoring them both and trying to coax the child into drinking out of a water skin.

“There’s a difference between stealing objects and stealing a child!” Edeva shouted.

“Well you should have thought of that before you accepted the job. He’s going to his father anyway.”

“Edeva, he’s not drinking.” Murl chipped in.

“Well what do you want me to do about it?” She snapped. The group was getting more and more agitated and the child was becoming greatly distressed. He was trying to hold back his wails but it all burst forth once Edeva and Readhead began to launch things at each other.

“Oh, shut the hell up.” Redhead bellowed as he strode over and aimed a kick at the child. Surprisingly enough, Murl blocked the blow with his thick arm. That only seemed to enrage Redhead even more. Suddenly the clearing was a mass of screaming, kicking and utter chaos.

Merlin had watched long enough.

He pushed his way past the vines blocking him from view and walked smoothly out into the sunlit glade.

“Tell me…” he said.

All four heads whipped to him.

His eyes glowed gold. “Is magic forbidden by law in this land?”

No one ever answered his question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. I haven't written fictional stories in years. I imagine I'm rusty but I'm enjoying myself. If you have any questions or predictions leave me a comment.


	3. Lirwt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has once again thrown himself into danger. Hopefully his old age will not hinder him in the brawl. 
> 
> Merlin meets many new characters as well as one familiar one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Merlin begins to interact with other characters you will see more of his snarky attitude come back. At the moment he's a bit world weary and acting like an old man (which he is).

Like dancing with an old friend Merlin’s magic came rushing to meet his call. The knives brandished by Edeva and Redhead fell from their grasps. Their dominant wrists snapped. Murl who was torn between holding onto the terrified child and assisting his companions was lifted through the air at the raise of a bony finger.

Merlin pulled his hand into a fist and Murl came plummeting down, hitting the earth with a thud and a whumpf. The child scrambled back from the fray but did not run.

With a few soft spoken words and a golden glow the roots of a nearby tree burst from the soil and wound themselves around the three kidnappers. Edeva and Redhead struggled against the roots to no avail as they were bound together with an unconscious Murl.

Merlin looked away from his handiwork and over to the boy. He gave the child a soft smile. Before turning back to the two conscious thieves.

“From where did you steal this boy from? I’d like to return him.”

“Eat dung in a rotten veltrope carcass.” Redhead spat. Merlin grinned, all teeth and no warmth. He knocked him out with a bit more force than necessary.

He turned to the remaining thief, Edeva. She eyed him warily.

“His village’s name.” Merlin demanded.

She took a moment but eventually Edeva answered. “It’s the village of Lirwt. About a day’s walk in that direction.” She tilted her head indicating the proper route.

“You three were being awfully relaxed considering how close you are to the village.”

“I can get through these woods in half the time of a villager.” She answered mildly. “Who the hell are you? Did the villagers send you?” she asked in a low voice. Murl and Redhead began to stir.

"No one of consequence, I assure you." Merlin turned to the boy who still sat in the grass. He threw him a wink that made the boy freeze.

Merlin returned his focus to Edeva, pulling out his only weapon. It was a small knife he had used for eating, during his travels. Edeva flinched but held her chin proudly and didn’t speak. He walked forward slowly just as Redhead’s eyes fluttered open.

Redhead twisted in the roots that didn’t give an inch. Merlin raised his knife. With a quick slash he sliced off Redhead’s ponytail. He paused for a moment rubbing his chin before he proceeded to cut off what remained. Murl awoke to a gape-mouth Edeva and a patchy bald Redhead who was muttering curses under his breath.

Merlin tucked his knife away and walked over to the boy. He bent down on one knee despite his aching back. He held out a hand to the child.

“Hey, kiddo. My name’s Mer...Emrys.” he decided at the last minute. “What is your name?”

It took a few moments for the boy to settle his nerves before answering back.

“Hadley Barton.”

“Well, Hadley. What do you say you and I heading back to Lirwt?”

“Mmn” the boy answered as he reached out, pausing once to grasp three of Merlin’s fingers. They both stood.

As Merlin and Hadley walked out of the clearing towards the direction the village. Merlin turned once more to the group of three. They were all awake now and regarding the old man with questioning stares.

“You never answered my question.” Merlin said.

Edeva and Murl looked puzzled. Redhead looked pissed.

Merlin snorted and patted the boy on the top of his straw colored hair.

“Is magic illegal?” The question was directed at the thieves but he didn’t raise his head. He didn’t want them to notice how nervous he was to hear the answer.

“Shouldn’t you know that better than anyone, old man?” Redhead snapped.

Merlin gave them a piercing stare.

“....I’m not from around here.” He said finally.

It was quiet for a moment. Surprisingly it was Murl who answered.

“Magic is everywhere here. I've just never seen a human use it before.”

“Are you even a real human?” Edema ventured her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

The thieves eyes widened as Merlin simply smirked and turned away.

“Hard to say, child.” He said over his shoulder.

Then, because he really was feeling years younger. He decided to add, “Don’t get eaten by a veltrope out here.”

After he and the boy were some distance away Merlin looked down to Hadley.

“What is a veltrope anyway?”

 

______________________________________

 

As it turned out, the boy was quite talkative. When he wasn’t muffled by a burlap sack, of course. Merlin learned many things from him as they traveled back to his village.

He had a younger brother who was very good at walking. His favorite food was welka, which Merlin surmised to be a type of sausage. His best friend's name was Cladver and he hated getting his haircut.

He also discovered that humans could be born here and also died here. There were many plants that could heal and many that could harm. Hadley’s mother would not let him touch most of the plants she used at home. Avalon was full of magic and magical beasts but humans were not able to use it. There were no sorcerers.

The veltrope, Hadley informed Merlin as they scrambled over a rocky outcropping, was a type of animal that was coveted for its delicious meat.

“It stinks awful!” Hadley giggled, swiping at his nose as if he could smell it in the air. “Uncle Hayes has to soak it for three whole days!”

Merlin nodded along. Absorbing what he could about Avalon.

“After he washes it, it smells less. But he still has to smoke it in the smoke room for another day until it’s all dried out.”

“I see.” Merlin nodded.

Lifting Hadley down from a crumbly rock he asked a bit about his abduction. Trying to tread carefully lest he upset the child. “Do you know why those three people took you away?” he asked.

The boy rocked from side to side as he thought for his answer. “When they talked to each other, they said they were going to take me to my father.”

Merlin waited in silence to see if he would continue. His voice was rather sad. “I don’t really remember him. Mama says he is a dangerous man that did not treat other people nice. That he’s not part of our family anymore.”

He looked at Merlin as if for reassurance that his information was correct. Merlin smiled at the boy. “But you still have a great family.” Merlin told him. “You have a good mama and a younger brother that can walk really well. And an uncle Hayes!” He spread his hands wide to indicate just how big and wonderful Hadley’s family was.

“I have a papa too!” Hadley chipped in happily.

“Oh?”

“Yep! Papa is going to teach my to shoot a bow when I’m older. He’s a warm and happy papa.”

Merlin smiled as they continued to walk through scrublands outside of the forest. It seemed that Hadley had a good family back in Lirwt. He looked forward to finding the village and learning more about the peoples who resided in Avalon.

As they started to walk down a hill Hadley stopped. He looked at Merlin pitifully and clutched his stomach.

“Emrys, I’m really really hungry.”

Merlin sighed. “I know boy. Me too.” He looked at the position of the sun in the sky. It was nearing evening. About two more hours until dusk. “I don’t have any food with me but how about this?”

Hadley perked up.

“You get on my back and I’ll carry you the rest of the way. We should get there faster, even with my old legs. And then your mama will make you a big dinner.”

Hadley looked conflicted.

“What’s the matter?” Merlin asked.

“I won’t hurt your back will I?”

Merlin laughed. “No I’ll be just fine. Don’t worry.” Merlin spoke a word and the boy floated up into the air with a squeak, his arms flapping like a little bird. He landed unceremoniously on Merlin’s back. Hadley wrapped his arms around his neck and Merlin hoisted the boy into a more comfortable position. With another flash of gold Merlin gave his legs a bit more strength and speed and he continued on his way down the hill.

 

______________________________________

 

The sky had darkened to twilight and there was moisture in the air as the village came into view. Hadley had fallen asleep not long after Merlin had hoisted him onto his back. He waited until he was a bit closer to the town before he shook his shoulders to rouse the child.

Hadley murmured something sleepily but didn’t wake. They both startled as the village bell sounded above them. Merlin could hear voices from within the walls. The boy wriggled in Merlin’s grasp and slide down from his back. With a laugh of joy Hadley began to run towards the village gate, bouncing up and down.

Looking back over his shoulder at Merlin’s tired walk, Hadley ran back to the aged man and then zipped back to the gate. He reminded Merlin of an excited puppy. As the gate began to open with the scrape of wood on dirt the child took Merlin by the hand and pulled him forward.

About a dozen people of varying ages rushed out the gate. Merlin stood there tired but alert, in case of conflict. The people only displayed excitement and joy at the boy’s return. They crowded around the two, speaking in mass. They ushered Merlin and the boy inside the wall and the gate shut behind them.

 

______________________________________

 

Merlin and Hadley were led through the village. Some of the people asking questions that Merlin was too tired to answer. The boy was talking up a storm. He used his hands and body to act out the story of his adventure and answer questions.

They arrived at a thatched house made of whitewashed stone. The stoop was covered in pots full of flowers and shrubs. The procession stopped at the doorstep and a man in his early forties knocked upon the door.

It took a moment for the door to open, revealing a woman with swollen red eyes.

“Mama!” Hadley crowed. The woman looked down and choked. She threw herself to the ground and wrapped her arms around her son, murmuring his name over and over as she stroked his hair.

Merlin smiled at the sight but stepped away from the crowd. He turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. It was the man of forty.

“Where are you off to stranger?” The man asked.

Merlin didn’t answer.

“You must be thanked for the generous deed which you have done for our village!” He pushed Merlin back towards the doorstep. “I am sure Dalia and her family would like the honor of thanking you.”

As the crowd, which had doubled in size finally parted Merlin was face to face with Dalia. Hadley was being held by, Merlin assumed, his stepfather.

Merlin was drowning in the intense words of gratitude and feeling rather overwhelmed. He politely refused monetary rewards but was, feeling rather peckish. So he was thankful when the man from earlier spoke up addressing the crowd.

“In thanks, for the safe return of our dear Hadley, I would like to honor this man, Emrys.” His voice boomed with pride. “Please allow me the honor of presenting you with an exceptional meal and boarding at my personal establishment, the Snapdragon!”

He waited for Merlin’s nod of acceptance before continuing. “Please join us in the celebrating of a great rescue of one of our own! To the Snapdragon!”

With that the man’s speech was completed. He lead a large band of villagers off to his tavern, presumably to spend their coin on food and drink. Merlin hung back. He really had little choice with the tight hold Dalia had on his hand.

After the crowd had been led away by the pied piper. Silence fell upon the cobbled street. The night had set in. Many of the windows throughout the town were glowing yellow as lights were lit. Dalia held him fast fast. Her hands were warm and strong, her eyes serious.

“Please, Emrys my lord.” She finally spoke.

Merlin held up his free hand, shaking his head. “My good lady, I am no lord.”

Her husband stepped up next to her in the doorway. “You are to us.” He said seriously.

“Please, sir. Won’t you come in for a moment? We would so very much like to speak with you...about today’s events.” Dalia said.

Merlin sighed inwardly. He was really looking forward to that meal. He covered her hands with his own. “Of course.” He answered.

As they entered the threshold Merlin felt his heart clench slightly at the feel of the home. It reminded him of Gaius’s workroom. The table and desk were littered with parchments and dried herbs. Several candles stood in carved holders. Their light cast a warm glow on the room. It was really like he had returned to the 5th century. He felt an emotion he couldn’t quite put a name to. Something pleasant and melancholic at the same time.

“Emrys!” Hadley sat by the fireplace. An orange glow basking his happy features in light. He waved excitedly at Merlin from where he sat on his heels. A toddler pulled on his shirt, forgotten toys scattered the floor. “This is my brother. Do you want to see him walk?”

“In a moment dear.” Dalia said kindly. “My lord, please take a seat here.” She offered a beautifully carved chair of dark wood. The seat was laden with cushions of various colors.

Merlin settled into the chair with a contented sigh. His feet angled at the fire began to warm pleasantly. Dalia bustled around the room as her husband settled onto the bench across from Merlin. Dalia soon reappeared with a pair of bowls. The scent was intoxicating to an empty stomach.

“I’m afraid this can’t compare to a meal at the Snapdragon. But if you would like...while we talk.” She offered him the bowl and a spoon which Merlin gratefully took.

“Mama, me too!” Hadley called. He pushed his brother to the side and scooted over to his mother.

She pulled a moist cloth from a dish and proceeded to wipe her son’s face and hands. “Of course, Hadley. At the table please.” She steered him to the table and set the bowl and a piece of hearty bread in from of the child. Hadley made little humming sounds as he swallowed his soup with gusto.

Merlin was eating slowly. He had paused momentarily before the first bite as an old story from Greece surfaced in his mind. Hunger had won out in the end and after tasting the soup he regretted nothing.

Dalia was the first to ask him about the details of the rescue. She stood by her husband’s side as Merlin explained his accidental encounter with the thieves. He took a moment to swallow a spoonful of soup before he told them about the fight.

Hadley, who had finished his soup long before Merlin seemed to be disappointed with his retelling of the facts. Primarily, Merlin’s lack of magic in the story.

“He made a man fly through the air. And then...wham back down.” He smacked his hands together for effect. Dalia and her husband looked a bit puzzled at this. “And then, and then, he made the trees grow and wrap around the baddies!” Hadley laughed at the memory, smacking his knee comically. “And..and he cut off that man’s ponytail.” His narration dissolved into giggles as he lay on his back by the fire next to his sleeping brother.

Dalia and her husband looked to Merlin. He set his bowl down carefully before saying, “It’s as he says.”

The couple were silent for a moment. Eventually Hadley’s father asked, “So you are some type of magical beast then?” His words were not threatening, in fact they seemed oddly reverent.

Merlin chuckled softly. “I’m not quite sure to be honest.” He knitted his hands together and leaned forward. He gazed at his hosts with a steady seriousness.  “Back in my youth I was a warlock, a sorcerer, I suppose. But here...now...I’m not quite sure." He looked at his weathered palms. "I am a man. But perhaps a bit more as well.” 

He looked to Hadley who was doing his best to shake sleep away. Dalia walked over to him and covered him with an indigo blanket.

“I’ve only just passed through the gate this morning” He added.

“The gate?” Dalia asked as she stepped away from her sleeping children. “What gate is this?”

“Hmmm?” Merlin pondered. _Was it possible that they did not know of the gate?_ Merlin chewed on this bit of information for a moment before cautiously asking. “How did you find yourselves in this land?”

“We were born here.” The pair answered together.

“Interesting.” Merlin mumbled mostly to himself. Then turning to the couple added. “I may seem strange but I mean you no harm. Nor do I wish to hurt anyone of the village. I am merely searching for an old friend.”

Dalia’s hands flew to her cheeks. “Of course! We would never doubt you, lord Emrys. After all you have done for us. You are our saviour!”

“I’m just glad I was passing by at the right time.” Merlin answered.

Dalia’s husband spoke next. “Sir, we must know...Do you know why they snatched our Hadley away?”

“From the conversation I overheard, the job was to bring the boy to his father.” This comment unsettled the couple but they kept quiet. “Young Hadley did mentioned that he has another father.”

Dalia nodded slowly.

“I think it would be best to keep a vigilant eye... Just in case.” Merlin warned.

Dalia fluttered over to her son. She brushed hair from his sleeping face, muttering sweet words.

“I really must be going now, before I follow the boy’s suit any fall asleep in front of this lovely fire.”

“You are more than welcome to stay here.” Hadley’s father offered.

“Thank you,” came Merlin’s reply. “But as a family freshly reunited, I am sure you would like some time alone.” He stood and stretched his back.

“If there is anything we can do for you…” Dalia said sweetly. “ _Ever_. Until the end of our days. _Please_ …”

Merlin gave her shoulder a brief squeeze and nodded to the man who had also stood. Merlin made his way to the door a bit reluctant to leave the warmth of the fire and the feeling of home.

“Actually,” Merlin said as he turned around. “There may be something I can do to help your situation.” He gestured to Hadley. “Just a bit of extra luck. To keep him from harm’s way.”

Dalia squeezed her husband’s hand tightly. He returned the squeeze in reassurance. “Please,” she whispered.

Merlin’s eyes glowed gold. The couple gasped as little trails of ochre light left his fingertips to dance through the air. They glided over the the sleeping boy and landed on his flaxen hair. He glowed for a minute before the light dispersed. Hadley’s parents gazed at Merlin in awe as he stepped through the threshold.

The couple called goodbyes after him as he strode in the direction the tavern.

 

______________________________________

 

When Merlin pushed open the door to the Snapdragon he was greeted with a chorus of cheers and drunken laughing. He was tired and the soup he had been given by Dalia had only piqued his appetite. He shuffled over to the bar, trying to dodge the hearty back slaps and spilled beer. He eventually made it and took a seat. The man behind the counter cupped his hand around his mouth and called out for a 'Darius'.

As Darius made his appearance, Merlin recognized him as the man of forty/pied piper from earlier.

“Emrys!” He exclaimed. “You have finally appeared.” He turned to the crowd. “Our guest of honor has arrived!” He shouted over the din.

The tavern cheered.

Merlin held up his hand to Darius. “Please, just a meal. I am absolutely famished.”

“Of course!” Darius boomed good naturedly. He turned to the man behind the counter. “Renfred! A meal and drinks for our guest Emrys. On the house!”

Darius turned back to Merlin with a cheeky grin.

“Thank you.” Marlin said.

“It is my honor.” He gave a little bow.

The two men spent a bit of time talking about the town and Darius’s pub until Merlin’s food arrived. The platter was stacked generously and the smell made Merlin’s mouth water. He began to dig in as Renfred placed a frothy tankard of ale by his elbow.

Darius took a sip from his own beverage. He leaned against the counter next to Merlin, absently watching the rowdy crowd. Merlin had just tucked into a steaming pile of what was probably potatoes, or an Avalon variation of the tuber, when a loud crash made him glance over his shoulder.

Darius’s laughed earnestly.

“What’s all the ruckus?” Merlin asked.

“We have a few other guests here with us today,” Darius answered.

“Oh?” Merlin said around another bite. He had to throw his long beard over his shoulder to keep it out of the food. He was definitely going to cut the damned thing off one of these days.

“Yes,” Darius continued. “We called for aid when young Barton was taken.” He took another sip of ale. “From the stronghold in the East.”

Merlin sat up strait.

“They had two men patrolling nearby and sent word to them to assist us in our time of need.” Darius clinked his tankard against the rim of Merlin’s, where it sat on the sticky counter. “They had only just arrived as you strode into town with the boy safely in tow.” He chuckled heartily. Merlin laughed along with him.

“Their job already done, they came here to celebrate. And by that I mean drink!”

Merlin swallowed a bite of mystery meat and followed it with a long draught of ale.

“Ah!” Darius exclaimed as he nudged him in the shoulder. “Here comes one of them now.”

Merlin turned in his stool to find himself face to face with a rather familiar man...

 

“Hello, Gwaine…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp!!!


	4. New-Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Gwaine reconnect... in a way.

 

_"Hello, Gwaine..."_

 

______________________________________

 

 

 _Shit,_ Merlin had made a mistake.

 

Seeing Gwaine again had thrown him back into a time long since passed. Standing before him was a man that had been killed fifteen hundred years before. He stood there strong, youthful and very much alive.

 

Still, Merlin held misgivings about divulging his identity. Perhaps he was more vain than he thought. He was not the Merlin that Gwaine had called friend. Perhaps, under all his wrinkles he was still the same cowardly lying boy as before.

 

Gwaine squinted his eyes at Merlin. Perhaps trying to focus his drunken gaze into a clear picture.  “Ah! Do I know you, chap?” He asked. He gave Merlin a toothy grin as he swayed back and forth.

 

“Ahh…” Merlin began, spinning a lie as he went. How easy the skill came back to him. “I know you from the tales! King Arthur and his Knights.”

 

“You are _Sir Gwaine_ , are you not?” He raised his tankard at Gwaine in acknowledgement.

 

That seemed to catch Gwaine’s attention and he plonked down in the open seat to Merlin’s left. “What’s this? Am I famous, now?” He gestured to Renfred for another drink, dropping a few coins to the bar.

 

Merlin was carefully watching Gwaine’s reactions. He had been worried that his old companions might find him resembling Dragoon a bit too closely. But it seemed his fears were unwarranted. Whether due to the alcohol or the hundreds of years, Gwaine showed no recollection.

 

Renfred pushed a frothy tankard into Gwaine’s eager hands. Taking a long gulp he smacked his lips with a fond “Ahhh.” Rubbing his mouth with the back of a hand he refocused his attentions on Merlin.

 

“So tell me, old man. In what tales have you heard my name? I must hear them!” He leaned in close. “To make certain they do me justice.”

 

Merlin laughed. Long and hard. Leave it to Gwaine to make him feel as if he were twenty again.

 

“Calling me an old man is rather harsh don’t you think?” Merlin chuckled.

 

Gwaine gave him an incredulous look and took another gulp.

 

Merlin’s chuckles began to fall quiet. “But I suppose I am.” He studied Gwaine’s appearance closely before asked his next question.

 

“Then let me ask you this Gwaine. How are you _not_?”

 

“Not wot?” Gwaine asked, distracted by the swinging hips of a young woman by the fire.

 

“How are you _not_ an old man?” Merlin clarified.

 

Gwaine didn’t seemed ruffled by the question. “Why would I be old?” He laughed turning back to face Merlin. He tilted his head towards the fireplace. “Did you see that lass over there? Man, I wouldn’t mind playing hero for her, I tell ya!”

 

“Very pretty girl.” Merlin agreed. He tried to refocus the conversation. “The tales of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table are from a thousand years ago. Or more. You don’t look a thousand years old to me.”

 

Gwaine finally looked at Merlin with true seriousness. “There are not many who know of the Round Table.”

 

When Merlin remained silent, Gwaine sighed. “It’s the same for all of us who passed through the gate. We do not age.” He waved his hand dismissively. “He then muttered to the floor. “Considering we died, back there. This ain’t so bad.”

 

______________________________________

  


_Enough of this depressing interrogation._ Merlin thought to himself. Gwaine was rubbing his drink in a contemplative way. A rather un-Gwaine-like way. Luckily Darius happened to return to that bar at that moment.

 

“Emrys!” He hollered, slapping him on the back. “What do you think of the Snapdragon, huh? Best tavern you’ve ever visited all of Avalon I’d wager.”

 

“Definitely my favorite tavern in Avalon so far.” He said truthfully.

 

Darius looked past him and noticed Gwaine. “Ah! Knight! You must be pleased that Emrys here took care of all your troubles.”

 

Gwaine looked a bit shocked. “It was you, old man?”

 

Merlin smirked.

 

“You? You saved the kid from those bandits?”

 

“He was a regular hero.” Darius supplied.

 

“Hardly, I simply stumbled upon them is all.” Merlin replied modestly. But Gwaine was smiling now. “I always tell Arthur heros come in all shapes and sizes.”

 

Merlin latched onto the mention of Arthur and refused to let go. “I heard that King Arthur sent you to help Hadley Barton.”

 

Gwaine laughed. “We was in the area is all. We try to protect the villages best we can. But they are pretty spread out.” He wiggled in his seat. Mood significantly improved from before. “And don’t let Arthur hear you calling him king.” He warned in good humor. “He gets all fussy. Says that since we aren't in Camelot anymore he’s not king. But he still acts like a spoiled princess if you ask me.”

 

Merlin laughed at Gwaine’s old nickname for Arthur. Taking a bite of his cold plate he chewed on the vegetables and the concept of a modest Arthur. _What an odd notion._ He thought. _Arthur is the once and future king. Why? Why has he given up the crown?_

 

“Tell me _hero_. Just how did you save the boy?” Gwaine asked breaking him out of his reverie. “No offense but you are no spring chicken.

 

"It has been some time since i've played hero," Merlin laughed. “Let’s just say i’ve as many secrets as the next person.” Merlin evaded. Gwaine tapped his chin thoughtfully.

 

“Darius.” Merlin said. He gestured to the lass by the fire. “What is the name of that lovely young woman over there? I’d like to introduce her to my brave and handsome friend, Gwaine here.”

 

Gwaine looked shocked but not displeased in the least.

 

Darius chortled and went into a great many details on the pretty woman whom had caught Gwaine’s eye. Merlin bumped Gwaine with his elbow and smiled mischievously. Never too late to make a new-old friend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur will join the adventure soon! I promise.


	5. Of Dreams and Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft bed can mean the world to a seasoned traveller. Merlin dreams and departs the city.

 

The remainder of the night had gone swimmingly. Despite his fatigue, Merlin had enjoyed his drink late into the night, for he had missed good company.

 

He had been introduced to the other knight travelling with Gwaine. A quiet man named Venn. He was good natured, with sandy blonde hair and a stocky build he reminded Merlin a bit of Percival.

 

Merlin and Venn had watched from the bar with great amusement as Gwaine attempted to woo the pretty village woman by the fire. He was floundering badly until, in a show of mercy Merlin had swooped in.

 

Playing the good natured old codger, he proceeded to sing the praises of one elegant and trustworthy knight to the lass. Gwaine had preened under the descriptions. Much too drunk to hear the familiarity in Merlin’s illustration of the man.

 

The rowdy gang of tavern goers were beginning to thin. Merlin who was nodding off at the bar was kindly shown his room by Renfred. And what a room! It was not particularly large. But there was a window and a fireplace, unlit but stocked with wood. And the bed! It had been months since Merlin had slept in a bed. He almost wept when he settled onto it. The mattress was the perfect combination of soft and firm. Piled high with blankets despite the warmth of the room.

 

Merlin took very little time to strip down. He used the basin in the corner of the room to wash away as much of the filth from his face and body as he could. Not satisfied with the results he used magic to render himself spotless before crawling into the clean white sheets.

 

______________________________________

 

 

He slept quite restfully throughout the night. Waking just after dawn with significantly less aches and pains than usual. He lay in the soft embrace of the quilts. They were a warm and comforting weight on his body. As he gazed out the window at the brightening sky he could recall having only one dream.

 

 

_He had been back in Camelot. In the castle. Arthur was pulling his clothes from the wardrobe in his chambers. He was searching for his crown. Merlin, dressed in his servant’s garb, red neckerchief hidden beneath his long silver beard, huffed at him._

 

_“I’m the one who has to clean this up you know.”_

 

 _“It’s your_ job _, Merlin.” Arthur replied with sass. “You clean up after the King. Not well, I grant you.”_

 

 _“I’ll have you know that I am excellent at cleaning up your messes.” Merlin replied in a mocking tone. “_ All _of them.”_

 

_“Where is my blazing crown!” Arthur yelled, knocking a crate off the top of the wardrobe._

 

_“I thought you didn’t want to be King anymore.”_

 

_“I’ll always be King.” He shot back. “And a king wears a crown! Where is it?”_

 

 

After watching Morgana fall apart under the weight of her dreams, Merlin had since paid very close attention to his. He had always had plenty of time to pick them apart. After the death of Arthur, they had turned very dark. He had blamed himself for all that had transpired. And still does, in a way. But his friends accusing voices no longer haunt his sleeping mind.

 

As he spent a few moments contemplating this dream he became certain of one thing. He needed to find Arthur. He needed to see the state of the King. His own needs would always pale in comparison.

 

 _I will go as I am._ He thought. _Arthur doesn’t need to know who I really am. When I am certain that he is safe and happy. I will try to find my former self. If I can. Only then will I go see him as Merlin._

 

He shifted the quilts down, satisfied with his decision. Merlin had been known to be stubborn in his youth. He had lost none of that through the ages. Some could even say he had grown worse. If he was determined to keep Merlin hidden deep inside of Emrys. That was how it would be.

 

______________________________________

  

After climbing out of his bed Merlin waddled his way over to the chair where he had shed his clothes. He was shocked to find them washed and folded. More surprised that he had not woken at someone entering his chambers than at the kind service. He must have been deeply asleep indeed.

 

He dressed quickly. Glancing around, Merlin bid his lovely room goodbye and wandered down the stairs. There was only one other patron awake. She was quietly eating breakfast at one of the long tables.

 

Settling himself at a separate table, he waited for a familiar face. It was nearly another half hour before Venn ventured down the stairs. He was stretching his arms when he caught sight of Merlin.

 

Having ordered a breakfast he adamantly hoped was also on the house, Merlin waved the young knight over. Venn sat down across from Merlin and gave him a friendly smile.

 

“Had a pleasant night’s rest?” Merlin asked politely.

 

Venn grinned. “Sure did! Had the whole room to myself in fact.”

 

Merlin snorted into his milk. “Gwaine must have had a pleasant evening then. Ah, speak of the devil.”

 

Venn looked to where Merlin was gesturing at the back door. Gwaine stumbled over the threshold. His shirt was untucked and there was straw in his hair.

 

“A bit chilly still to be sleeping in the stables, don’t you think Venn?” Merlin said playfully.

 

Gwaine grinned with all his teeth and sitting beside Merlin replied cheerfully. “I found a very pleasant way to stay warm.” Merlin smirked and Venn snorted as Gwaine brushed the straw from his hair with his fingers.

 

They talked idly over breakfast. Which was in fact Merlin’s breakfast, constantly under siege by the knight’s fingers. He was brandishing his butter knife to keep the hungry men at bay until their own meals arrived. Before they were finished eating, Merlin took a breath and steeled himself to ask the difficult question.

 

“I have a request.” He began, then paused.

 

“And what might that be, _Hero_?” Gwaine teased.

 

Venn threw a piece of bread at him. “What is it that you need, Emrys?” He asked politely.

 

“I need to speak with Arthur. And I was wondering...What I would _like,_ is to accompany you both back to the stronghold in the East.” He finished his stilted request with the conviction of a stubborn man.

 

The knights looked at each other and raised their brows. Merlin decided to put a bit more weight into his proposal. “I won’t slow you down. I am a traveller and used to being on the road.” He tipped his head back and downed the remainder of his milk. "I might not look like much, but you might find my skills quite useful."

 

“That’s fine.” Gwaine said easily as he shrugged his shoulders. Venn nodded in agreement.

 

“Really? That simple?”

 

“Sure.” Gwaine said. “It’s not like the stronghold is off limits to travelers. And we often have merchants passing through. It’s just in an unpopulated part of the country. Most don’t bother to traverse the wilds.”

 

“We get more magical creatures than human visitors.” Venn added.

 

Merlin was shocked. _Magical creatures loitering in Arthur’s stronghold. How bizarre!_ His shock must have shown on his face because the knights began to laugh at him.  

 

“You thought we would turn you down?” Gwaine said, poking him with his index fingers.

 

“It was a possibility.” Merlin replied tartly. The men all laughed together good naturally as they completed their breakfast. A waiter bustled about clearing their empty dished away. Gwaine snatched one last piece of toasted bread off the platter as it bustled past him. Humming happily as he munched.

 

“In that case, we should prepare to head out.” Venn proposed and he ran upstairs to gather up their belongings. Merlin who had only the clothes on his back left the table in search of Darius.

 

He found him in front of the tavern energetically pulling weeds from between the cobblestones. Merlin proceeded to thank the man for all of his kindness.

 

“Think nothing of it my friend.” He replied. “Last night was quite profitable due to your actions in rescuing the boy. Celebration is always an excellent reason for drink!”

 

“I am still incredibly grateful. Your establishment is top class and I thoroughly enjoyed my stay here.”

 

“In that case.” Darius said. “Please spread a good word wherever you travel.”

 

“Of course.” Merlin assured with a smile.

 

The knights had just made their way out of the tavern as Darius clapped a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “I hope to see you again, friend.”

 

“I as well.” Merlin said.

 

______________________________________

 

Many of the villagers bid farewell to the party of three on their way out of the village.

 

Dalia and her family were particularly adamant about wishing Emrys a safe journey. Gifting him with parcels of food and a thick travel blanket. He was becoming quite fond of the family. Hadley was finally able to show Emrys how well his younger brother could walk. Merlin was of course, the proper amount of amazed and impressed.

 

But the time to leave was imminent. The three men had to get past the bordering forest before nightfall. Gwaine assured him that it was in fact safer to sleep out on the plains than in that particular forest. Merlin had to trust the knights and their knowledge of the unpredictable world of Avalon.

 

They quietly made their way through the forest east of the village, constantly happening upon strange beasts. Birds of unusual shapes and colors, sometimes with too many eyes. Insects that caught fire when you touched them and more of the wild asses that Merlin had encountered his first day. The asses were much more skittish with the knights present and fled into the trees when they got too close.

 

When they stopped for a midday meal. One of Venn’s satchels had up and run away on its own. The knight had to chase it down and would have surely lost it if not for an inconspicuous bit of magic from Merlin which halted its progress. “What was that, then?” Merlin had asked.

 

“Probably a Trow.” Gwaine said tossing his hair back with flair. Venn jogged back. He was out of breath but holding his bag triumphantly above his head. “They like to steal.” Gwaine clarified.

 

Merlin soaked in all the information he could as they walked. The knights knew much about the wilderness and its creatures. They seemed to enjoy passing the time by explaining it to Merlin.

 

“You must have traveled from very far to be so unfamiliar with the area.” Venn pointed out.

 

“Very far.” Merlin agreed.

 

______________________________________

 

As Gwaine had mentioned that morning. They made camp just past the edge of the forest among the rolling hills of the grasslands. They had dug a fire pit and cleared the grass away from the area so as not to set fire to the entire plains. Gwaine gave Merlin the first watch out of kindness, so that he might have an uninterrupted slumber.

 

The wind was strong. It swept over the fields to curl about the trees of the forest nearby. Merlin sat by the fire which was now reduced to embers. He listened to the rustling of the leaves. He could feel the temperature shifting as the strong winds blew a cold front in from the northwest. He gave a silent plea to the winds, hoping that they were not carrying a storm on their back. Bared to the elements as they were, Merlin had no desire to sleep in the rain.

 

He glanced over to Venn and then to Gwaine. When he was certain they were still soundly asleep he whispered a few choice words. A collection of fallen branched made their way out of the forest, dancing through the air before landing upon the glowing coals. Another pile staked itself to one side. He scolded himself lightly for being too lazy to leave the warmth of his blanket to fetch the sticks manually. _What would his mother say?_ He closed his eyes and whispered, _Forbearnan._ The embers jumped into flames licking away at the sticks with gusto.

 

Merlin let Venn sleep halfway through his watch. It was a habit that apparently still remained from his days back in Albion. _Arthur would always scold me._ Merlin thought fondly as he listened to the soft snores of Gwaine and Venn. _He’d say that it was unfair to the other knights. Uneven shifts. And that I’d be useless the next day, slowing down the party._ He chuckled softly to himself. _You know, I think he may just have been worried about me._

 

The thought was pleasant enough that Merlin let Venn sleep on. The knight eventually snorted himself awake. Blinking around as he took his bearings. He chided Emrys gently for letting him sleep for so long. Merlin brushed him off with a smile and settled down to sleep. He drifted off quickly. And despite the ground being a fair bit harder than the tavern bed. He slept peacefully.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur in the next chapter. I promise.


End file.
